broadcastingfandomcom-20200215-history
Miscellaneous unorganized material/KSFY-TV
KSFY-TV is the ABC television affiliate in Sioux Falls, South Dakota. It broadcasts on ATSC Channel 13 (digital). Its transmitter is located near Rowena, South Dakota. KSFY is currently owned by Hoak Media Corporation of Dallas, Texas. http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=KSFY-TV&action=edit&section=1 edit Station history The station debuted on July 31, 1960 as KSOO-TV, the second station in Sioux Falls. It was owned by the South Dakota Broadcasting Company along with KSOO, and took the NBC affiliation from KELO-TV. In 1970, it bought KXAB-TV in Aberdeen to boost its coverage in northeastern South Dakota. As part of the sale, KXAB's calls changed to KCOO-TV. The two stations were bought by Forum Publishing Company of Fargo, North Dakota in 1975, and switched their call letters to the current KSFY and KABY. KPRY-TV in Pierre was added a year later. In 1982, KSFY swapped affiliations with KXON-TV (now KDLT) and became an ABC affiliate. http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/File:KSFY.jpghttp://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/File:KSFY.jpgKSFY logo prior to 2008Forum sold the KSFY stations to Aflac in 1985. Aflac sold its broadcasting division to Retirement Systems of Alabama in 1996, who merged it with Ellis Communications to form Raycom Media. In 2004, Raycom sold the KSFY stations to The Wicks Group of Companies. Hoak bought KSFY and its satellite stations in July 2006, as well as KVLY-TV and KXJB-TV (LMA with Catamount Broadcasting) of Fargo and KFYR-TV of Bismarck, North Dakota and its satellite stations. The sale was approved by the FCC on November 17, 2006. According to Nielsen Ratings KSFY-TV is currently battling for a strong 2nd place with Sioux Falls NBC Affiliate KDLT-TV. KSFY has been nominated for numerous Emmy Awards in the midwest present and past. On February 17, 2009, KSFY and its satellite stations flash-cut to digital. http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=KSFY-TV&action=edit&section=2 edit Cable Status Some cable systems like CSI Cable in Jamestown are discontinuing the service after January 1, 2009, due to duplication of networks already carried while others do to the demands for retransmition rights. And in some cases both reasons. http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=KSFY-TV&action=edit&section=3 edit Rebroadcasters KSFY is rebroadcast on the following television stations for these satellites. Notes: *1. KABY-TV used the callsign KXAB-TV from its 1958 sign-on until 1970, and then KCOO-TV from 1970 to 1975. *2. The Broadcasting and Cable Yearbook says KABY signed on November 28, while the Television and Cable Factbook says it signed on November 27. Programming from KSFY is also rebroadcast on translator K07QL in Mitchell. http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=KSFY-TV&action=edit&section=4 edit ABC Kids Notes While some stations don't air Power Rangers at all on ABC Kids due to E/I content, KSFY has confirmed they will continue to air Power Rangers as long as ABC carries the show. This is also due to the fact they start ABC Kids at 8:00 AM CST. http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=KSFY-TV&action=edit&section=5 edit Newscast Schedule Monday-Friday - *KSFY Action News Live This Morning from 5-7 a.m. *KSFY Action News Live At 5:00 *KSFY Action News Live At 6:00 *KSFY Action News Live At 10:00 Saturday - *KSFY Action News Live At 6:00 and 10:00 Sunday - *KSFY Action News Live At 5:30 and 10:00 http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=KSFY-TV&action=edit&section=6 edit News Team Management - *Vacant; News Director Anchors - *Katie Taube; Action News Live At 5:00, 6:00 and 10:00 *Brian Allen; Action News Live At 6:00, and 10:00 *Nancy Naeve Brown; Action News Live At 5:00 and Avera Medical Minute *Mary McKenzie; Action News Live This Morning *Annie Stensrud; Action News Weekends Live at 5:30, Live at 6:00 and Live at 10:00 Weather Team - *Phil Schreck; Action News Live At 5:00, 6:00, and 10:00 *Shawn Cable; Action News Live This Morning *Dennis Kos; Action News Weekends Reporters - *Rachel Gabrielesen; Action News Live This Morning *Annie Stensrud; Action News Reporter *Jake Iversen; Action News Reporter *Josh Coan; Action News Reporter Sports - *Erik Thorstenson; Action Sports Live At 6:00 and 10:00 *Jim Nelson; Action Sports Weekend http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=KSFY-TV&action=edit&section=7 edit News/Station Presenation http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=KSFY-TV&action=edit&section=8 edit Newscast titles *''KSOO-TV News'' (1960-1975) *''Eyewitness News'' (1975-1985) *''KSFY Dakota First News'' (1985-2004) *''KSFY News'' (2004-2008) *''KSFY Action News'' (2008-present) http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=KSFY-TV&action=edit&section=9 edit Station slogans *''KSFY is for You'' (2004-2008) *''Get In On The Action, With Action News'' (2008-present; news slogan) *''Your Action News Channel'' (2008-present; news/non-news programming slogan) *''Its A New Day, Start Fresh'' ("Live This Morning" slogan; 2009-present) *''Your Weather Connection... Anytime... Anywhere'' (weather slogan; 2009-present) http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/File:Television.svg This film, television or video-related list is incomplete; you can help by expanding it with reliably sourced additions. http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=KSFY-TV&action=edit&section=10 edit External links *KSFY website *Twitter *Query the FCC's TV station database for KSFY-TV *Query the FCC's TV station database for KABY-TV *Query the FCC's TV station database for KPRY-TV *Query the FCC's TV station database for K07QL *BIAfn's Media Web Database -- Information on KSFY-TV *BIAfn's Media Web Database -- Information on KABY-TV *BIAfn's Media Web Database -- Information on KPRY-TV *Program Information for KSFY at TitanTV.com